


Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Pets, Sheldon is adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N comes home to find that Sheldon has gotten a new addition to the family.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 649
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 3 minutes, 30 seconds

I fumbled up the stairs of the apartment building, trying my best not to drop the groceries. I made it to the door, balancing the bags precariously as I awkwardly shoved the key in the lock. Turning the door handle almost made me lose the milk, but I caught it in time and stumbled into the house, pushing the door shut with my hip.

"Sheldon!" I called, "Can you come here and help me with the groceries?"

No response. I sighed. I loved him, but sharing an apartment with Sheldon Cooper was a real pain sometimes.

I dumped the bags onto the counter, groaning and rubbing my sore shoulders. Then I noticed something. There, next to the bag, was a small tuft of something gray. I picked it up and examined it. Fur? That can't be right. We don't have any pets.

I threw the fur, or whatever it was, away and started unloading the groceries. As I was putting the bread in the cupboard, I heard footsteps from down the hall. Sheldon came rushing into the kitchen/living room area frantically. When he saw me looking at him weirdly, he froze.

"Y/N. You're back."

"Yeah. I tried to get you to come in here and help me with these bags but you didn't respond. You know, you've really got to start pulling your own weight around here." I lectured, shutting the cupboard and opening the fridge to put away the apples.

I turned back around to see him nodding distractedly and looking under the couch. "Ok."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He smiled sheepishly and jumped to his feet, hands behind his back and smiling painfully. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. What are you looking for?"

His eyes flicked to something on the other side of the counter. I started to go around the counter as he shouted, "NO!"

A gray cat with greenish-yellow eyes looked up at me and meowed.

Slowly, I looked back up at Sheldon. In a very sweet voice that clearly had a dangerous edge to it, I said, "Sheldon, darling? Why is there a cat in our kitchen?"

He inched forward and picked up the cat, who purred and rolled around in his arms. "I wanted to get a cat."

"I can see that. Why didn't we talk about it first?"

"Because you'd say no."

I pursed my lips, running a hand through my hair and sighing. "Sheldon, I-"

"I named him Copernican after the Copernican Principle." He informed very matter-of-factly.

The cat meowed and Sheldon set him down. He wandered around the apartment, sniffing my desk and the couch and hopping up onto Sheldon's spot. I waited for my boyfriend to move him, but he didn't.

"Sheldon, we don't even have cat food." I objected, watching the cat warily. "And is he even housebroken?"

"Well, we can get cat food. And I can housebreak him." Sheldon begged, sitting down beside the cat and stroking it's back. Copernican rolled over so that Sheldon would rub his tummy. He began humming "Soft Kitty," like his mom used to. It was too cute for me to be mad.

"Ok, Shelly, we can keep the cat."

His head shot up and he beamed. "Yes! You're spectacular! You're amazing! You're-"

I held up a hand to stop him. "But you need to take care of it. And you're going to have to start helping me carry groceries."

"Deal."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other side of Sheldon. Copernican meowed softy and batted my hand with his paw until I scratched behind his ears. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe I agreed to this."

Sheldon just grinned. "I think he'll grow on you."

"I doubt it." I protested, but truth be told I was already starting to like the cat. Plus, he made Sheldon happy. And if Sheldon was happy, I was happy.


End file.
